infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Wolfe
Sebastian Wolfe was a scientist who worked with the First Sons on the Ray Sphere project. He was, at the time, close friends with Kessler, for whom he extensively researched technologies that could utilize Ray Field Energy. Wolfe also created the Ray Field Inhibitor (RFI), a device designed to counter the effects of the plague. He later gave the RFI to Cole MacGrath, and had intended to work with him to combat The Beast. Unfortunately, he met an untimely demise at the hands of Joseph Bertrand III.inFamous 2 Biography The First Sons Sebastian Wolfe was a scientist who specialized in Ray Field energy research. He resided and worked in New Marais. He was enlisted into the First Sons by Kessler, leader of the organization and, for a time, his friend, to lead the project and development of the device known as the Ray Sphere. Under the supervision of Joseph Bertrand, Wolfe worked extensively on the prototype while also running tests with it. He would also research Blast Cores and stockpiled Rayacite, fragments of radiated earth that were created after a Ray Sphere test. Wolfe also heard many of Kessler's predictions at this time including the harrowing warning of The Beast and the destruction he would bring. Once Wolfe learned of Kessler's true intentions for the device and the cost to human life, he made contact with the NSA, and began working with two of their agents, Lucy Kuo and John White, with the intention to bring down Kessler and the First Sons. He kept in touch with Lucy Kuo via carrier pigeons, and also through radio and telephone communications with both her and John. During these conversations, he was able to inform the two agents about the First Sons and their agenda. When he was told that Kessler had requested the Ray Sphere be sent to Empire City, his fear of what the device could do made him decide that it was time for the NSA to extract him, but Agent John White rejected his request, stating that it was too late to drop the case against the First Sons. Bertrand and the Militia Following the activation of the Ray Sphere in Empire City, Joseph Bertrand decided that the powers Cole MacGrath had received during the Blast were exactly what he needed in order to fulfill the destiny he believed he had been given by God. Bertrand forced Wolfe to make another Ray Sphere. When Wolfe finished the second Ray Sphere, he reluctantly presented it to Bertrand who went out to the swamp slums, surrounded himself with those that he believed would not be missed and activated the device. The results were not as Bertrand expected, and blamed Wolfe for the failure and threatened Wolfe, saying that if the scientist didn't help him, he'd have no use for him. With Kessler's death in Empire City, Bertrand adopted the First Sons' resources, this included Dr. Wolfe. He forced Wolfe to design the Power Transfer Device, something Wolfe was deeply skeptic about, fearing the destruction it could cause. During the construction of the Power Transfer Device, Wolfe was instructed to inspect several members of the Vermaak 88 military company that Bertrand had been paid to alter. After the inspection, Wolfe learned of Bertrand's intentions and warned one of the subjects, Subject 881, about Bertrand's intentions and the danger that the group could become insane due to the risk the device would present. Bertrand continually requested new inventions from Wolfe, one being a tactical nuclear missile, a fail safe in case any of his projects went wrong. He also demanded a tracking device designed to find Conduits. At this time, Wolfe also secretly began working on the Ray Field Inhibitor and began tracking down the Blast Cores needed to power it. The Ray Field Inhibitor When Cole first arrived in New Marais, Lucy Kuo contacted Wolfe, who was glad they have made it to the city, but informed them that members of the Militia had just stolen a Blast Core from his laboratory. Cole tracked down the Militia and recovered the Blast Core when Wolfe's laboratory exploded, showering New Marais with Blast Shards. Cole rushed to the lab and helped Wolfe out of the wreckage. Wolfe was shocked by Cole's resemblance to Kessler, something that Cole was reluctant to talk about. He then showed Cole the Ray Field Inhibitor, explaining that it was the key to defeating the Beast, and it was an Anti-Ray Sphere. Cole then produced the recovered Blast Core, with Wolfe hypothesizing that Cole would be able to expand his powers by absorbing the energy from Blast Cores, something he would need to do in order to fully charge the RFI. Dead Drops Sebastian Wolfe used carrier pigeons to send recorded messages (also known as Dead drop) to his NSA contact Lucy Kuo. However, the pigeons took flight after the explosion in his laboratory. Cole later found the recordings around the city and was able to learn valuable information from them, such as information on the First Sons, Kessler's predictions, Bertrand's intentions and John white's impressions of Cole from Empire City. The messages also included information on the local gangs in New Marais. Death When Cole absorbed the energy from the first Blast Core, he was knocked unconscious. The Militia used this opportunity to capture Wolfe, and later Cole, who was saved by his friend Zeke Dunbar. Immediately as Cole woke up, Zeke told him that Wolfe had been captured. Working with Lucy Kuo, they began tracking Wolfe and his captors, confronting Bertrand in the hope of learning Wolfe's location. Eventually, Kuo was able to find the Militia's interrogator, who Cole was able to track to the house where Wolfe was being held. Rescuing Wolfe, however, was not as simple as they had hoped, as they drove away while quickly being chased down by the Militia, a chase that ended when a Militia truck crashed head on with their truck. The truck was thrown from the road into the nearby bay. Kuo was dragged from the vehicle by the Militia, unconscious, but alive. However, Wolfe had died during the crash and only Cole managed to walk away from accident, though not unscathed. Speaking to Zeke after the accident, Cole was deeply troubled by the death of Wolfe, angry at his inability to protect the scientist, and at the loss of Wolfe's knowledge regarding the RFI and the Blast Cores. Legacy Although Wolfe's plot to stop the Ray Field Plague from wiping out humanity succeeded, it was not in the way he had hoped: the RFI changed the plague; instead of simply killing people without the Conduit gene, it now granted it in normal humans resulting in new conduits appearing seemingly by random. On top of that, the Government got their hands on Wolfe's research and improved upon it in a matter of months. Rounding up all of their personnel who had tested positive for the gene and using Wolfe's research, they began granting their troops Concrete based powers and gathered them together into an oppressive conduit containment organization, ironically spearheaded by a conduit itself, that became known as the Department of Unified Protection or D.U.P. for short.Infamous: Second Son. Appearance and personality Sebastian Wolfe was very intelligent, being the creator of several devices designed to channel or alter a conduit's powers. He showed massive guilt for what he did and didn't do concerning the Ray Sphere. Wolfe also admitted that he was not very brave, but that if possible, he would rather save the entire world than save his own life. Wolfe is seen wearing a dirty, brown dress jacket with a blue shirt under it, along with gray pants and brown shoes. He also wears glasses. Trivia *Wolfe is available in UGC, but acts as a normal citizen. *In the files given to Cole by Kuo, and in flashback scenes, Wolfe's hair appears darker, due to his younger age. *A theory started after the release of Infamous: Second Son stated that since Wolfe's body was never recovered by Cole or Zeke, nor seen taken away by the Militia, Wolfe had somehow survived the crash and was responsible for the D.U.P's technological advances. *He is one of the few characters in the series to know that Cole and Kessler are the same person. *He has a brother named Raymond Wolfe, appearing in the Cole's Legacy DLC for InFamous: Second Son. Gallery Sebastian Wolfe.png|Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. IF2_Cole_and_Wolfe.jpg|Wolfe meets Cole MacGrath. Wolfe Hunt3.png|The truck incident. References Sources * Infamous 2 * Infamous: Second Son Category:Characters in Infamous 2 Category:First Sons Category:The Militia Category:InFamous 2